Holiday Spoofs of the Holiday Idiots!
by tf-fan
Summary: My first time doing a pickingonRedAlert fic for the first chapter. The transformers and gang are here to sponser Holiday spoofs but what they DON'T realize is one of them is gonna BE a holiday idiot! CHP. 3 IS UP!
1.

Hi y'all! Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! Sorry about the first chapter, I just like to go in order sometimes...*sheepish grin* So far, everyone likes me. That is a good thing! Because that allows me to entertain you more! *cheers* I dunno where I got the idea of underware being on Red Alert's head, but would look really scary to see that in real life...CodeRed 73 was right, where DO you get underware large enough for a Transformer...? Do you stretch a normal pair until it almost breaks? Hm...*goes into deep thought*  
  
Sideswipe: Hey TF, are we gonna ever get to the Valentine thingy?  
  
TF: *still thinking*  
  
Sideswipe+Hot Shot: TF!!!  
  
TF: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!! What?! O.o  
  
All: START THE FIC ALREADY!!  
  
TF: Okay, okay! Geeze, impatient aren't we? CodeRed 73, would you like to do the honors?  
  
CodeRed 73: She does NOT own the Transformers! She would like to because of all the 'cute' Transformers, but she can't! If you try to sue, she will find you and get you with her little army of evil purple tomatoes!  
  
A/N: I hope you don't mind, CodeRed 73. I'm starting to want to have a different disclaimer for every chapter. Those who review will have a chance to be my disclaimer! ^_^ */\*/\*/\*  
  
Valentine's Day:  
  
Saria: *who had to repair Cyclonus, which took her all night* IT'S VALENTINE'S, IT'S VALENTINE'S, IT'S VAAAAAALEEEENTINES!!! YAY!!!!  
  
Hot Shot: *who was dancing around with Jolt, who was trying to get away* SARIA, SARIA, SAAAAAAAAAARIIIIIIIIIAAAAAA!!! YAY YAY YAY!!!! ^__________________________________^  
  
Jolt: BEEP BEEP BO BEEP!!! *Minicon: SOMEONE HELP ME!!!*  
  
Oppie: *got his matrix back* My precious...  
  
Saria: *glomps Oppie*  
  
Optimus: ??? What are you doing this for, Saria?  
  
Saria: *shrugs**goes to glomp Hot Shot*  
  
Hot Shot: *grin* Aww....that's so sweet! ^^  
  
Saria: I'm just glad to be back with my baby boy...  
  
*all of a sudden, the song 'Baby Boy' comes on*  
  
Saria+Hot Shot: *start dancing*  
  
Blurr: *gag*  
  
Sideswipe: You go, bro! *snicker*  
  
JetFire: *pops outta nowhere**lands on Hot Shot*  
  
Saria: HOT SHOT!! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, JETFIRE?!  
  
JetFire: Chill, Saria. He's fine, he just got a little.....squished.  
  
Saria: A LITTLE?! WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!  
  
All Autobots: *have to hold Saria back from JetFire*  
  
Hot Shot: .................I want...............my energon.........hehehehe.......  
  
Saria: Hot Shot? Hot Shot, can you hear me?  
  
Hot Shot: ..........read you.......loud and clear.........what's the situation.............?  
  
Sideswipe: Don't worry, Saria. He's always like this if someone lands on him.  
  
*after a half-hour*  
  
Hot Shot: *jumps up**looks around**sees nothing but darkness**runs right into the door*  
  
Everyone downstairs: *all hear a loud ((THUMP))*  
  
Saria: *jumps* What was that?  
  
Hot Shot: .......ouch......  
  
*Saria runs upstairs, with the Autobots chasing her*  
  
Sideswipe: Saria! We told you not to go up there!  
  
Saria: YOU CAN KISS MY BUTT!!!  
  
Optimus: SARIA!  
  
Saria: *stops in her tracks*  
  
Oppie: Get down here, now!  
  
Saria: But...!  
  
Optimus: That's an order!  
  
Saria: *pouts* Please?  
  
JetFire: *mumbles* Suck-up......  
  
Sideswipe: *snicker*  
  
Optimus: I heard that!  
  
Saria: *who is running up the stairs*  
  
Autobots: SARIA!!  
  
*meanwhile, in Hot Shot's room...*  
  
Hot Shot: *still on the floor* .......owie......  
  
Saria: *kicks open the door* HOT SHOT!!  
  
Hot Shot: ??? Is that you, Sideswipe?  
  
Saria: *smacks Hot Shot upside his head* No, you dummy, it's me!  
  
Hot Shot: Oh......  
  
Saria: You-  
  
Hot Shot: Idiot?  
  
Saria: Somewhat, yes.  
  
Hot Shot: *sniff* You think I act like an idiot? *sniff sniff*  
  
Saria: You rammed yourelf right into a door!  
  
Hot Shot: Yeah, that would make me sound like an idiot...  
  
Saria: *hugs Hot Shot* But you're my idiot.  
  
JetFire: *barges through the door* What the heck are you two doing?  
  
Hot Shot: Um........nothing?  
  
Sideswipe: Uh-huh, sure Hot Shot. *big grin*  
  
Saria: Hot Shot's the Holiday Idiot!  
  
Hot Shot: What?!  
  
JetFire: Well yeah, you DID ram yourself into a door....  
  
Hot Shot: So?  
  
Saria: Yeah, but he's MY idiot!  
  
Sideswipe: *rolls eyes* Oh brother...  
  
Hot Shot: Yeah?  
  
Starscream: *pops outta nowhere**falls on Sideswipe* HAHA! I HAVE DEFEATED YOU, AUTOBOT!! Galvatron will be most pleased!  
  
Saria: *takes Hot Shot's plasma-shooter-ray-thingy**aims**shoots at Starscream's head*  
  
Starscream: *has the top of his head smoking* o.O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!! *runs*  
  
*/*/\*\*  
  
This is very random......how did I come up with this? Hm.......maybe it was all the M&Ms I had.....  
  
Readers: O.o  
  
TF: What? I just got a little hyper, that's all! ^^v  
  
Readers: -_-;;;;;;;  
  
TF: If I get a review from you, you get a plushie!! So review! You will not regret it! Also, I am working on 'The Greatest Thrust Bashing fic Ever!', so you will probably see it......sometime by Wednesday or near the end of this week. So look for it! Please? *makes puppy-dog eyes* Boxing Day is next! Look forward to it! I know I will...^^  
  
~Hot Shot's hottie-chik~  
  
*/tf-fan\* 


	2. New Year Messups

Hi! *waves* Me again, and I have something new! Since Valentine's Day is today, I decided to do a fic on it so when Valentine's does arive, you'll all have something to read from me so you won't be bored. So I want to call it..."Holiday Spoofs of Holiday Idiots!" The reason being is because I've been thinking about funny stuff that could happen on, oh say....Valentine's for example? I'm gonna do a chapter for every national holiday of the year, and I'm gonna make one certain human and/or Transformer the 'Holiday Idiot'! So, I hope you likey and enjoy my off-the-wall stuff!  
  
Disclaimer (TF): *pant pant* Finally, I got away from Optimus...he tied me up! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! *starts bawling her eyes out* OPPIE IS MEAN TO ME!!  
  
Optimus: No I'm not!  
  
TF: You are too! You tied me up last time on 'Thrust got run over by Unicron'! You didn't want me to do the disclaimer and...*gasp* You LIED!  
  
Optimus: *tears well up* I did not!  
  
TF: Whatever. Just for that, I just might pick on him first...  
  
Warnings: FUNNYNESS LURKS AROUND EVERY CORNER! BE PREPARED!! Or else you will be glomped by Tidalwave! *shudders* That's a scary thought...R&R and I will give you a plushie!  
  
*/*/\*\*  
  
New Year's:  
  
Oppie: *running around with his matrix* IT'S NEW YEAR'S, IT'S NEW YEAR'S, IT'S NEEEWWW YYYEEEAARRSS!!! YAY!!!  
  
Thrust: *pops outta nowhere* SQUIDWARD DOLLIES, SQUIDWARD DOLLIES, SQUIIIIDWAAARD DOLLIES!!!! YAY!!!  
  
Red Alert: *running around with underware on his head* MED BAY, MED BAY, MEEED BAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! YAY!!!  
  
All: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!! INSANE PERSON ON THE LOOSE!!!  
  
Hot Shot: *goes over to Red Alert**kicks Red Alert in the butt**runs*  
  
Red Alert: Goobooglejafer!  
  
All: What?  
  
Red Alert: *shrugs*  
  
Blurr: *starts skipping*  
  
All: DOGPILE!!  
  
*all run for the center of the room, where Optimus just HAPPENS to be*  
  
((BOOM))  
  
*matrix flies out of Oppie's hands*  
  
Optimus: I WANT MY MATRIX!!  
  
Hot Shot: *starts singing* I WANT MY MTV!!  
  
High Wire: Beep bop! Beep beep bo! *Minicon: I'm hungry! Feed me!*  
  
Shurshock: Bop beep beep! *Minicon: I want some energon!*  
  
Grindor: Beep bo! Beep beep! *Minicon: Yeah! Me, too!*  
  
Hoist: O.O  
  
Blurr: I WANT GOOSEBERRIES!!!  
  
All: ???  
  
Red Alert: I love myself and no one else but jellyfish!  
  
Thrust: *glomps Red Alert* And I love you because you love an aquatic creature! Cause I love squidies!!!  
  
Red Alert: *screams like a girl* I HAVE BEEN DEFILED!! GET IT AWAY!! GET IT AWAAAAAAAAY!!!  
  
Optimus: Um...where's Saria?  
  
All: *shrug* I dunno.  
  
Saria: *falls in through the ceiling**falls on her butt* OWIE!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, CYCLONUS!!!  
  
*hysterical laughter is heard from above*  
  
Hot Shot: *glomps Saria* SARIA! YAY!! ^_^  
  
Saria: Aww...Hottie, whats the matter?  
  
Hot Shot: I missed you!  
  
Saria: Aww, you DO care! ^_^  
  
Blurr: *gag*  
  
Saria: Hot Shot! Cyclonus was mean to me!  
  
Thrust: HAHA!!  
  
*everyone aims their guns/plasma-ray shooter-thingies at Thrust*  
  
((BOOM))  
  
Thrust: *nothing but a pile of smoking metal and his bolts-for-brains*  
  
All: YAY!!!  
  
Saria: *sees Red Alert with underware still on his head* DIAPER PERSON!!  
  
Red Alert: Goobooglegafer!  
  
Saria: What?  
  
Red Alert: *shrugs*  
  
Hot Shot: *aims his gun-thingamabob at a random location in the hole-in-the- ceiling and shoots*  
  
((GA-BOOM))  
  
Cyclonus: I'M HIT!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! *falls*  
  
*a large crash is heard outside of the base*  
  
Hot Shot: That takes care of that! ^_^  
  
Saria: *huggles Hottie* You're so kewl!  
  
Red Alert: I want some Energon!  
  
HighWire+Shurshock+Grindor: BEEP BEEP BO BEEP!!! *Minicon: WE'VE BEEN SAYING THAT THIS WHOLE TIME!!!*  
  
Saria: Hey Red Alert?  
  
Red Alert: Hm?  
  
Saria: YOU'RE AN IDIOT!! THE HOLIDAY IDIOT!!  
  
Red Alert: YAY!!! ^____^  
  
*/*/*\*\*  
  
Okay, extremely random, but really funny, no? R&R and tell me what you think and I shall continue! You can even give me idea's on Valentine's Day (next chapter), or for any holiday of the year. Just like last time, I am taking requests and will gladly post them up! ^_^ See you next time on..."Holiday Spoofs of Holiday Idiots!"  
  
~Hot Shot's hottie-chik~  
  
*/tf-fan\* 


	3. Boxing Day catastrophy

All righty! I'm FINALLY updating the spoofs! Woot! XD Y'know, I've been thinking...and PokePharaoh already knows this...Since I lost my 'Greatest Thrust-Bashing Fic Ever' thing, why don't I start off the celebration of my return and updating-ness with a Boxing Day spoof? And we all know who we wanna bash in this one...

Thrust: Don't you EVEN say it, you pathetic human!

Saria: Readers, viewers, and Thrust-hating people all around...GET 'EM!

Everyone: (run for Thrust)

Thrust: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! TT

Saria: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! (lightning background)

The disclaimer...I don't own _anyone_, only Saria. I WISH I owned Hot Shot, but he belongs to the creator of Transformers...

Misfitz: Yeah, you WISH you owned Hot Shot...heh heh...(evil gleam)

Hot Shot: Oh, for the love of Primus...

Misfitz: MINE! (glomps the crap out of Hot Shot)

Hot Shot: (can't breathe)(turning blue)

-Just so you know, the **bold** print are the actions taken. Whenever I post a story, asterisks never show up, so I'm gonna see how this works out.

Saria: BOXING DAY! BOXING DAY! BOXING DAAAAAAAAAAYY! Even though I don't give a flying fart in Cybertron about boxing...but oh well!

Hot Shot: **watching a boxing-match marathon on TV** Hey, Saria! C'mere for a sec, would ya?

Saria: Coming! **sees boxing** ...ew...You don't want me to watch, do you?

Hot Shot: Well of course! It _is_ Boxing Day!

(_After the five-hour marathon is over_)

Saria: **eye-twitch** No...more...boxing...please...

Hot Shot: Oh yeah! That was awesome!

(_A siren blares in the base_)

Hot Shot: **all dramatic** Oh no! A mission! **runs out**

Saria: **as they get to the mission site** Oh, yuck, it's Conehead...

Conehead (...er, I mean Thrust): Surrender, Autobots! For today shall be your downfall!

Saria: ... **wants to kill Thrust oh-so badly**

Hot Shot: **starts doing some boxing moves**

(_dramatic music of your choosing_)

Some mystic voice: THRUST, YOU HAVE BEEN AN EXTREMELY ANNOYING CONEHEAD! AS PUNISHMENT, THERE SHALL BE AN INTERVENTION DURING YOUR REALLY COOL SHOWDOWN WITH THE AWESOME AUTOBOTS!

Thrust: ...ah, who the heck are _you_?

**GUEST APPEARANCE!**

Mike Tyson: **pops outta nowhere and completely confused** Yo, where am I?

Thrust: I-It's...! It's...!

Hot Shot: MIKE TYSON! Yo, what up dawg! **goes to do a high-five**

Tyson: Advise from a star, don't you _ever_ do that again.

Hot Shot: **backs away** Sorry...

Saria: **evil gleam** THRUST IS NOW THE HOLIDAY IDIOT! ATTACK WE MUST! **brings out a myriad of boxing gloves**

Thrust: **gulp**

Tyson: **drags conehead by the head** I'll take care of this...

**(plays the can-can while Thrust is brutally beaten, while you can still hear screams of pain and agony from Conehead)**

Tyson: **disappears**

Saria n' Hot Shot: **completely mortified at the sight of Thrust**

Hot Shot: Oookay...who's up for smoothies?

Saria: ME. Right behind ya, Hot Shot...

Saria n' Hot Shot: **run off**

Well, alrighty then! That was a breath of fresh air! I hope you all didn't die from laughing too hard, cause I know I almost did...both writing it and reading it over again! XD Hah! Poor Hot Shot. By the way, the random mystic voice was Primus. I don't know how _he_ got in here, but oh well! And the bold words look a little sloppy, so I'll use parenthesis next time! Not as good as my other fics in this series, but it'll get better. I have to get back into the habit of writing fics again. At least, ones I'd use for posting. All my other ones are just random.


End file.
